The New Metroid Fighter
by Goochy
Summary: A metroid fic a bit different to the game...


The New Metroid Fighter Chapter 1-An Introduction  
  
CAPTAIN: Greetings! Welcome aboard the lucky stars boat, the greatest casino in the universe!  
  
MAN: Thank you, I must say that the place looks very nice.  
  
CAPTAIN: Thankyou- I made it myself!  
  
Suddenly, a huge giant big monster jumps on the ship! He is big, slimy- and vulgar!  
  
CAPTAIN: Oh no- it's a big giant huge monster with a vulgar personality and a horrible vocabulary!  
  
MONSTER: Glab gloo- Ga!  
  
Suddenly a voice is heard!  
  
SAMUS: I'll save you!  
  
And with that Samus did exactly what she said she would. She fired a huge missile at the monster, making it exploded into thousands of tiny bits.  
  
CAPTAIN: Thanks Samus, you've saved us from another alien!  
  
SAMUS: It's my job!  
  
The next day, Samus was travelling through space when she heard a huge explosion north east of her. She quickly zoomed off in the explosions direction. A mistake which would nearly cause her life to disappear...  
  
Samus landed in the ships landing deck, which was now burnt from the explosion. Flames surrounded the landing pad.  
  
Samus slowly explored the area. Nothing suspicious, not even a burnt body from the explosion. The place was dead...  
  
Then, Samus heard a high pitched scream that could pierce anyone's ear and shatter stone. Samus had to hold hear helmet to stop it from cracking. What in the world was it? Whatever it was, Samus had to investigate. She ran towards the direction the scream came from...big mistake.  
  
Samus was very surprised when she saw it. A huge baby, a purple one with pink pokadots...it was weird..  
  
SAMUS: What is that thing....?  
  
Of course, the baby thought that Samus was a action figure. It picked her up and smashed her against a wall.  
  
BABY: Play!  
  
SAMUS: Ow...my head...  
  
The baby was about to throw Samus to the ground when Samus shot it with a rocket. Another big mistake. Baby got mad...  
  
BABY: Naughty toy! HURT ME!  
  
The baby suddenly burped. A huge burp- like a earthquake. Instead of just the burp, a bubble came and caught Samus. Normally a bubble would break if someone tried to punch it. But this one didn't. Samus even fired a rocket at it, but it didn't break.  
  
BABY: You can go with the rest of the naughty toys!  
  
The baby then but the bubbled Samus into a container with other bubbles containing the crew of the ship. Samus sent a S.O.S message to HQ- it was her last hope of survival...  
  
PERSON: We just got a message from Samus sir, she's in trouble!  
  
COMMANDER: We'll have to get the next best Fighter- who is it?  
  
PERSON: Uhhh sir...we don't really have the next best, the rest after Samus aren't very good...  
  
COMMANDER: But who's the best?  
  
PERSON: Special Metroid Fighter Mihoshi Katsuragi, but we just call her M.  
  
COMMANDER: Very well, bring 'M' to me.  
  
PERSON: Yes Sir!  
  
Five minutes later, a brown haired woman with blue eyes and pale skin comes.  
  
WOMEN: I am Metroid fighter M, ready for duty!  
  
COMMANDER: What was your last mission M?  
  
M: Clean up duty on planet Mars sir!  
  
*Anime style fall down*  
  
COMMANDER: We should really start training them for more than clean up duty..  
  
M: I hear this mission involves Samus, is that correct?  
  
COMMANDER: Yes- she has been trapped by a unknown monster on the spaceship rile, a mining ship headed for Sector Z to drop of mine deposits. It was attacked by a large creature and attacked. No other information has been sustained.  
  
M: So, I have to rescue Samus and the crew?  
  
COMMANDER: That is correct; Samus went there to rescue them but got trapped on the planet herself. Before you go- we must get you into the gear, train you, and explain the weaponry. This should not take long and when we have finished you must go to the spaceship rile which is located in Sector E the Kaju Galaxy.  
  
M: Ok, then let's get this training on the way!  
  
A couple of minutes later they arrive at the supply closet which holds the Metroid uniforms. M's is like Samus's one except a purple colour.  
  
COMMANDER: The helmet has your mission briefings loaded inside it, so whenever you forget, just say "Mission Brief" and it will give you the mission briefings. Now lets continue to training.  
  
At the training room they find all sorts of obstacles.  
  
COMMANDER: You are given a missile set containing 20 missiles and a laser equipped onto the hand you don't use the most, which has unlimited amounts of firing. We want you to act like this is the spaceship and those cardboard things are minions. Your orders are to shoot the scum that called there self aliens on site, but do not just burst into a room full of them, try and do it sneakily.  
  
M: Ok, here I go!  
  
M starts of good, shooting monsters when she hides behind walls and other obstacles. Then of course she trips over a smaller bump on the floor and lies fast first in the ground..  
  
COMMANDER: Oh great...a klutz...  
  
COMMANDER: Ok, now its time to practice more of shooting. This is target practise. For the close ones use your laser and for the targets further back I want you to use your missiles.  
  
Once again M starts out good, getting all the targets in front of her with the laser. But when it came to the missiles, she fired them but only one hit, the other two came crashing into the wall...  
  
M: Sorry about that, I'm just not used to firing guns; I'm used to clean up duty on deserted planets.  
  
COMMANDER: Yes I can see you're not used to firing guns...  
  
M: Well, I got one- that's good isn't it?  
  
COMMANDER: Not really.  
  
M: Oh...well I think that's enough training with guns for one day don't you?  
  
COMMANDER: Yes, you know the basics- and I don't want any more of my walls damaged either. On to the next part!  
  
M: Ok!  
  
They walk into the Ship room, where all the ships are kept when they are not on a mission.  
  
COMMANDER: You do cleanup duty, so you've flown a garbage ship before right?  
  
M: Yep!  
  
COMMANDER: Well, the controls are the same but the ship is much faster. We will try out a simulator and see if you can handle the speed ok?  
  
M: Ok  
  
M gets in the simulator ship and presses the on button. She is surprised by the speed, but manages to fly to the simulated destination and back, even firing the pretend lasers at the obstacles.  
  
COMMANDER: Wow-something that you're good at!  
  
M: Well I have been flying ships nearly all the time I have been here...  
  
COMMANDER: Well, good job anyway, I'm sure you're fit to go out and rescue Samus.  
  
M: Ok, which ship to I get in?  
  
COMMANDER: The first one to your left- good luck! T M blasts of into space with a roar...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
